


September

by sugarbabyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 days of september, BC DOCTOR PAYNE HOW HOT IS THAT, Bottom Harry, Daddy Louis, F/M, Larry-centric, Liam is a doctor, Louis has a daughter, M/M, Multi, Older Louis, Rich Louis, Sophiam, Top Louis, University Student Harry, Younger Harry, alot of doctors involve, but he is straight and married lol, harry loves Louis, i'll add more later, louis loves harry, this story is very sad, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyharry/pseuds/sugarbabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of Louis and Harry with alot of tears and fuck involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 1st

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY but when i was like...13? i wrote something familiar and it sucks ass so i decided to rewrite and change it to larry idk if this will be good but i hope you will like it. xx.

"Shit," Harry cussed under his breath, it was early September and it was too cold to leave the house, but he was starving and being the idiot he is, he forgot to stock his fridge, so like it or not, he left his flat and went to the groceries that was a few blocks away. 

Harry hates London, he hates it with a passion, he actually thought it would be a great place to study and a great place to start a new life but no, he rather stays home with his mum in a small town but of course he will leave the house eventually. so here he is now, alone and cold and stressing over college. gladly, he didn't bothered thinking about any of that when he enters the groceries. 

he picked up the small basket and grab all the items he needs. luckily, he's good at cooking so he never bothered buying food unless his friends insists on eating outside. 

just right after he grabbed a carton of milk, his phone rang, he pulled it out from his wallet and see his flatmate's name on the bright screen. 

"What?" Harry answered, grumpily. 

"Chill, mate." He laughed. "are you shopping? can you get some drinks- i'm having a party tonight, you know, a coming back to school party." 

"No, we're not having a party, Niall." Harry rolled his eyes as he makes his way to the bread sections. 

"Oh come on, Zayn said i can throw a party." Niall groaned, referring to their other flatmate. the three of them were very close and they were like a family, they like to joke about Harry being the mother and Zayn is the father of the family and Niall is their little son. Niall was a handful and Harry does all the cleaning not that he mind though, he was fine with it. Zayn was quite so Harry was never bothered by him. 

They all went to the same UNI but different subjects, Zayn studie banking and art, Niall studies law which was surprising but he was actually smart plus he studies music said it keeps him away from the stress he got from studying law. Harry himself studies journalism and photography which wasn't very stressing, really, but Harry took it too seriously and now he's stuck with being stressed over nothing. 

"No parties, Niall." Harry hung up before Niall could protest, he quickly text Zayn just to be sure Niall won't throw a party without Harry's permission. 

'Pleeaseee tell niall i dont want a party at our place tonight thank youuuu xxx' it wasn't long before Zayn replied, he wasn't on his phone alot but that man replies texts fast and answer calls fast, he said he never want to keep anyone waiting.. 

'aha alright xxxxx' 

Harry smiles and about to text back alot of kissing emoji, another thing the three boys does is to text with alot of 'x' and kissing emoji to each other, it was kind of their thing and they find it cute. just before he could send the message, he felt his body bumping into a smaller figure who ends up on the floor. Harry quickly looks up and put his phone away in his pocket. 

"Shit, i'm so sorry." Harry helped the man up, and Harry thought he was going to be yelled at for being stupid but instead the man laughed while brushing his suit. his suit looks expensive, it probably costs more than Harry's rent. "S'alright, you seemed pretty serious on your phone." 

"Uh, actually, my flatmate- doesn't matter." Harry shyly looks away, he hasn't even looked at the man's face, he was scared even though he was being nice. but Harry finally look up to him because he hasn't left and still stay standing in front of Harry. 

He was gorgeous, blue eyes, light brown locks, his face was clean not an acne or a spot to be seen. he has a cute little nose and the sweetest smile Harry ever seen, and the crinkles by his eyes makes him look even cuter. "I-uh..Harry." 

The man raised an eyebrow at him, confused on why he was saying his name- but the man didn't know it was his name. 

"Is he your flatmate?"

"No, uh-"

"Are you looking for him?" 

"No, i-"

"Do i remind you of someone named Harry?" 

"No, that's my- my name." Harry was so nervous and he didn't even know why. 

The man chuckled and nodded, "Ah, you were introducing yourself. Hello, Harry. I'm Louis." 

The man let Harry shook his hand and Harry didn't want to let go with the fact that the man has the softest hand, even  way more softer than his mother. but he had to let go or else he looks creepy, he already looks creepy anyway like who the fuck introduce themselves to a stranger in a grocery? but Louis was no stranger to Harry- which is weird because he's sure he never met him before. not that he knows anyone named Louis or looked like him. everyone he knows looks so ugly when he compared them to Louis. 

His thought was interrupted when a little girl made her way over to Louis and she was on the edge of crying. "Daddy- i want to go home, now!" 

And of course he's taken. 

married. 

has a daughter with somebody else. 

"Is she your daughter?" Harry asked, his question sounds so stupid because of course its his daughter. 

Louis nodded and pick up the little girl, he wasn't carrying a basket but there was a cart nearby, Harry assumed it was his. "Yeah, pretty, isn't she?" 

"Of course she is, look at you." 

oops, harry thought. he just blurted that out of nowhere. Luckily Louis was cool and laughed it off. "Everybody said she looks like me,"

"Daddy..."the girl whined. "Home!" 

"yes, sweetie, we're going home." Louis assured her. "Its nice meeting you, Harry. i'll see you around." 

Louis walked away and nope, turns out it wasn't his cart. so what was he doing here if he wasn't shopping? 

Harry didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, let alone asking what the fuck he was doing in a grocery store looking expensive and didn't shop anything. Harry wandered but pushed his nosy mind away. 

once he was finish shopping he passed by the parking lot to see Louis again, and he was wrong. he actually had two carts and two people who were putting them inside his car, one of the person looked like a nanny, possibly his daughter's. and the other one is just a man wearing a uniform, possibly his driver? but his nanny was probably the one doing the shopping since the cart was full of food and diapers that Louis probably doesn't understand about. 

He was about to walk away but Louis caught him starring and smiled. he waved and shout a "You need a ride?"

Harry shakes his head, no. his flat was just a few blocks away. "You need lunch?" he shouted again.

His stomach growled and he remembered how hungry he was. he shamefully nodded making Louis chuckled and ushering him over, and Harry did, he walked closer to the car as the Nanny took the girl from Louis' hold and into the car. "You want to have lunch with us?"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked because they just met and Louis was already asking him to go eat with him. Louis nodded, still smiling fondly at Harry. 

"Um, Okay." 

He hopped in the car with Louis and the driver drove away from the parking lot. 


	2. September 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the last chapter ends badly i was force to sleep lmao

Harry woke up to the sound of pans hitting the floor, he groaned knowing Niall and Zayn are hungry and was too scared to wake Harry up.  ;Harry usually woke up early and before the two boys but he couldn't sleep last night, playing back the memory of him and Louis at the restaurant yesterday. he found out that Louis owns a business magazine, yes, he _owns_ it. He told Louis that he was studying journalism which made Louis asks for his number, Louis' excuse was if he has a job opening for Harry he will call him, but Harry wanted him to call or text Harry for other things that aren't business. their lunch was a rush due to Louis' little girl crying and begging to go home. Harry figured that her name was Alana and she was 4. that reminds Harry that Louis is married with someone else and that Harry should stay away from him.

Harry decided to get up from the bed and leave his room and into their shared kitchen. "What the fuck is going on here?" Harry asked as he saw the messy kitchen with pans on the floor and pancake mix on the counter. 

"Its Niall's fault, i was just going to make cereal." Zayn looked at Harry in horror. 

"Its not my fault you spilled the milk," Niall defended himself.

Harry sighs and walked over to the boys, he told them to leave the kitchen, Harry had to clean everything himself or they will just somehow made it worse. Harry was glad UNI hasn't started yet or else he would be so stressed out by the two boy

none of them knows about Louis yet since when he got home yesterday Niall was out partying and Zayn has his girlfriend over so they weren't bothered to ask why he was shopping so long yesterday. 

after breakfast, Zayn and Niall was satisfied and went to each other's room leaving Harry to took a quick shower, when he finished he grab his phone on his bed where he left it last night and see that there was three new text messages. 

From Gemma: 'your friend won't stop bothering me again !!!' 

Harry chuckled at his sister's message, Niall always had an obsession with Gemma, Harry thinks its cute though and Niall wasn't going to do or say anything inappropriate to his sister.

The other two text messages was from a number he wasn't familiar with.

'Hello, Harry. its Louis ! :)'

Harry's eyes widen to see that this text was from last night and he didn't  answered, Harry wasn't that kind of person who spends his time texting or just do anything on his phone. he only needs it for phone calls and texts his family or friends, he never understand why Niall and Zayn could sit for hours and just pay attention to their phones. 

the text message was just an hour ago. 'Hey, are you busy?' 

Harry wouldn't dare make him wait any longer for a reply. 'Hiiiii Lou:D i'm not, why?'

while he waits for an answer he saved Louis' number but with a 'lou' and alot of heart emojis at the end. he shouldn't do that knowing he is a married man but Harry couldn't resist not putting those emojis next to his name.

He answers just when Harry was about to lock his phone. 'you busy later for lunch? i want to make up for yesterday. Alana's not coming, i promise.' 

Harry smiled to himself knowing he's gonna be out with Louis again. 'Sure, alright :)' Harry replied twice. 'I wouldn't mind if she tag along tho:p' Harry got an instant reply of alot of laughing emoji 'she can't anyway, i'll see you at yesterday's restaurant at one, yeah?'

Harry replied with a 'okayyyyy' and a wink emoji, he wasn't sure why he used a wink emoji but he thought it would be cute.

\--

"Where you off to?" Niall asked as he watched Harry putting on his shoes by the door.

"Lunch, with a friend." Harry admitted as he put his coat on. Niall nodded and let himself fall onto the sofa. "Don't forget to get more milk, yeah?" Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance but nodded anyway, he knows none of the boys will bothered going shopping unless Harry is with them. Harry left the flat saying goodbye to Niall and make his way to the small restaurant he went yesterday, thankfully it wasn't very far from his flat, he didn't have a car with him because he didn't want to be bothered by a car in this town not to mention he probably can't afford gas.

Of course he had a car back home but ever since he left for college his mum decided to use his car and get rid of her old one, she said she doesn't want it to go to waste. Harry only comes home during summer or christmas break and even that he doesn't use the car very often and its not like when Harry graduated he's going to ask for his car back, his mum wanted him to work for a new car but harry didn't really care about cars, so he pushed away his thought about buying one once he got a good job.

Once he arrived it was already 1:15 and he saw Louis already seated and was looking down at the menu.

"Hi," Harry started making him look up with a smile.

"Thought you stood me up," Louis chuckled as Harry took a seat in front of him. "I would never," Harry said honestly, making his own cheeks starting to turn crimson.

"I'm so sorry about Alana yesterday," Louis started but Harry quickly shook his head, "No, its fine. i understand. where is she now?" "She got ballet practice, she's been telling me how much she wants to quit but i don't know if her mother is going to allow it."

and there it goes, another reminder that Louis is married. He doesn't even know if Louis is gay or bi, he's probably straight. its obvious that Harry never stood a chance. his thoughts were interrupted when the waiter came up and asked what they are having, Harry decided he would love the tuna sandwich he got yesterday, it was delicious. while Louis ordered the tomato soup and salad.

while they were waiting for the food, they had small talks, nothing important, just anything about Harry's studies and Louis' work, Harry had to ask why he wasn't working and Louis just laughed it off and said he can go home anytime he wants. of course he can! he's his own boss. and Harry thought his job was stressing and full of shit.

the entire meal was quite, they were just asking about each other foods and how much Louis loves this place. even though Harry never been here before he met Louis he was starting to love this place as well, Louis always insists on paying so Harry never really noticed how it cost. he knows the tuna sandwich he likes so much didn't cost alot, something he could afford himself but he still prefers to cook and eat at his shared flat.

When they were finished, Louis went and pay the bill before Harry had the chance to pay for his own meal. "Um, thanks." Harry blushed as the two boys walked out from the restaurant, Louis just replied with a sweet smile then look at his watch that Harry just now noticed he was wearing since he was always covered by the suit he wore. why is he always wear suit? it makes him seemed so important.

"I'm gonna pick up Alana, you want to come with?" Louis asked and Harry started to wonder if his wife is going to be there because he was sure she will hate him, so he decided to question Louis. "Uh, is your wife's going to be there?"

And to his surprised, Louis laughed. he fucking laughed at Harry's question, he was being serious. "Ex wife, Harry." Louis corrected him. "And no, of course not."

well that was a relieve. Louis and Alana's mother are not together anymore so Harry thought maybe,  _just maybe_ Harry has a chance with the older man. but to Harry it was obvious that Louis didn't like him. 

 

\--

 

Alana as usual was whiny to Louis but she was nice to Harry, she actually didn't mind if Harry wanted to carry her and she doesn't ignore Harry when Harry asked her silly questions like "why don't you like ballet?" "what would you like to do if you don't want to do ballet?" and for some reason Alana ignored those kinds of questions when Louis was the one who asked her. Her nanny, Rhiannon was probably Alana's favorite person in the world. it was kind of weird for Harry to see a four year old who doesn't want to spend so much time with their father. he thought every kid when to a 'daddy is my favorite' phase during those ages. 

He wasn't going to ask though, not that he dare to ask. Louis wanted to go straight home after picking her up and maybe Harry wanted to come with him. however, Harry thought about saying yes but he didn't want to be a bother any longer, especially that Alana was  _again_ being a big pain in the ass. 

So Louis dropped Harry off in front of his building. Harry say his goodbye to Louis and Alana, watching the car drove away until he can't see them anymore, and he finally walks in the building and into his flat on the fourth floor. 

He walks in to see Niall watching telly with crisps surrounding him.

"Hi," Harry said, sitting next to Niall and took one bag of his crisp. "Where's Zayn?" 

"Shower," Niall answered, his eyes was still glued to the telly. "Where were you? took you long enough to had lunch. who were you with?" 

"This guy i met yesterday,"

That grabbed Niall's attention. he quickly reached over to the remote on the table and turn down the game he was watching. both Niall and Zayn knew Harry's sexuality since they met and decided to move in together. it didn't bothered them though. Harry told them he wasn't interested in both boys anyways, so its all cool. 

They were so interested in talking about each others love life just like a bunch of teenage girls and their crushes. 

"Really? is he hot?" Niall asked, shifting his body until he was facing Harry. "Does he go to our school?"

Harry smiled at the first question. "Yes, very. and no."

"where does he study then?" 

"Actually, uh. he has a job." Harry announced. "He owns a business magazine. and he uh..has a daughter." 

"Harry!" Niall eyes widen. "You do not mess with married men!" "He's divorced!" Harry defended himself. 

Niall calmed and look around the room, thinking of another question to ask his mate. "How old is he?"

Harry shrugged. he never asked Louis how old he was, but he was sure he's below 30 because he doesn't look that old. "Probably in his mid twenty." Niall nodded, they were 18 so if Louis was in his middle twenties his probably 6 or 7 years older than them. "So he's loaded with cash?" "I don't know, i guess." Of course he does, he owns a magazine. but Harry didn't bothered with his fortune. he found interest in Louis before he found out that he owns a magazine. 

Niall chuckled and turned his attention back to the game as he increase the volume again. "Dammit, i missed a goal!" Niall said to himself as he gets lost in the game again and wasn't bothered with Harry's presence next to him anymore.


	3. September 3rd

Harry had the worst day, he had an argument with Niall this morning because he wanted a party on his birthday but Harry told him they should just go out for his birthday because Harry knew he was going to be the one who cleaned everything up and he wasn't going to do that, the worst part was for once Zayn was on Niall's side and said that they should have a party for his birthday. 

But they still have 10 days to figure it out, so they never finished the argument. the three boys spent lunch together since Louis hasn't called or texted him asking if he wanted to have lunch together, then Perrie, Zayn's girlfriend came to their place while Zayn was being nosy about Louis. so Zayn, Niall and Perrie had asked about him all day and Harry was getting so annoyed. then Gemma called asking if she could come over to their flat tomorrow, Gemma was also in London, she actually just got a good and steady job last month so she was thinking of visiting her little brother. 

Harry was fine if she wanted to come but she told him to make sure Niall isn't there tomorrow, of course Harry couldn't ask Niall to leave tomorrow especially after he found out Gemma was coming, so Harry had a fight over the phone with his sister because of something so stupid. 

It was officially Harry's worst day, he thought. it was getting late so after he took a shower he was on the sofa with Niall and Zayn, Perrie had just left so it was just the three of them. they were Mean Girls for the 3rd time this week. none of them were bored of their show though, they enjoyed it so much and no one understands why. 

they were halfway through the movie when Harrys phone rang and he picked it up from the coffee table and saw the caller id. 

Why was Louis calling him at this hour? he answered quickly and held his phone against his ear. "Hello?" 

"Harry, _you busy?"_

why does Louis always asked that? "Um, no. not really. why?" 

 _"I was wondering if you'd like to.."_ he trailed off.  _"to have dinner with me."_

"say yes," Niall whispered making Harry turned to his right to see Niall leaning against the phone. 

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, walking into his room and closing the door. "Um yeah, sure. what time and where?" 

 _"I'm actually on my way to your building right now,"_ he chuckled as Harry's eyes widen.  _"be there in about 10 minutes, i''ll wait for you in front of the building, yeah?"_

"Yeah, of course i'll be right down." Harry quickly hung up didn't even said bye and quickly change into a pair of black jeans and a clean shirt. he ran outside and quickly put on his shoes and coat. 

Zayn and Niall turned their attention to Harry who was in a rush. 

"Bring us back something nice," Niall grins. "I'm in a mood for ducks." 

"Shut up," Harry groaned and left their flat, he didn't know why he was in such a rush but he ran downstairs until he made it outside of the building to see Louis' SUV pulling over to the side. 

Harry didn't waste any time, he climbed in the passenger seat, he didn't want to cost traffic. "Hey," Louis started but Harry was still out of breath. "h-hi." Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Sorry, i just got home from work and i thought maybe you wanted to eat with me...again." Louis was again in a suit, looking expensive. except this time he wasn't wearing his suit jacket and his sleeves was rolled up to his elbows, showing some tattoos that he had which Harry had never seen before. 

He decided on asking about them later and asking something more important now. "Where are we going?" He asked. "The Ledbury," 

"The what?" Harry's jaw dropped making Louis took a glance at him, his eyes went back to the road but his hand reached up to Harry's chin and closed his mouth for him. Harry thought it was sweet especially the fact that Louis just touched him. 

"have you been there?" 

"Of course not," Harry told him, honestly. it was one of the best restaurant in London, he probably couldn't even afford ice tea in that fucking place. that's when he started to worry about the price. he barely had any money to survive the month. "Uh, Lou?" He broke the silence. "can we go somewhere else? i heard that new ramen place is good." 

"No, i already booked us a table." Louis didn't turn to face Harry, he just kept driving. He booked them a table? Harry knew he couldn't protest any further so he just seated silently. "Dinner's on me, by the way." Louis told them making Harry turned to face him again, he can say no but he didn't dare to say it, he knew Louis was going to pay for it even if he protests. "Is this a..um, date?" Harry dared himself to ask making Louis chuckled, a fond smile crawl up his face. 

"Yeah," 

Harry's heart dropped to his stomach by those words. he was going on a date with Louis on one of the best restaurant in London. 

 

The dinner went great, they had small talks about everything, Harry told him about how nosy and annoying his mates has been and Louis told him how stressing work has been. they had a great night and Harry was ready to go home and told his mates just how sweet and lovely Louis was but Louis asked if Harry would love to come back to Louis' place first, his excuse was that Alana wanted to see him but it was almost 10, Alana's probably asleep. but he said yes hoping to get into a make out session with Louis. 

"I never knew you had tattoos," Harry said in the car on their way to Louis' house. Louis smiled at the question. "Well, now you know." 

Harry blushed, he had no idea why he did. but he couldn't help but to blush. they pulled over in front of a big gate that was opened by itself when Louis honk once. they drove in and Harry's eyes widen to see what in front of him. 

It was a fucking mansion, its not just a normal house. Once Louis parked and turned off the engine, he looked at Harry while unbuckling his seat belt. "Harry, you alright?" 

Harry turned to face him and nodded, smiling like an idiot just to make sure he was. they both left the car and Harry heard Louis groaned because of something, he saw Louis was looking at another car that was parked near his car. "What's wrong?" Harry asked but Louis didn't answered and walked faster than usual, he opened the front door just when Harry stood behind him. 

"What are you doing here?!" Louis started, looking over at a woman on the sofa with Alana and her nanny, Rhiannon. "Alana, why are you still up?"

Harry was confused why Louis raised his voice, he was actually too occupied by the house to even pay attention to Louis, what got his attention was when the woman walked over to the two of them. "Hi Louis, long time no see. who's this?" 

"My boyfriend, Harry." 

And that sure as hell caught Harry's attention. he looks at the girl who look shocked at Louis' word. Harry was shock himself. "you never told me you're seeing someone," "neither did you, remember?" Louis pulled Harry by his hand, pulling him closer. "Hi Harry," the woman smiled at him. "I'm Eleanor, Louis' wife." 

"Ex wife." Louis corrected her. "And its time for you to leave," 

Eleanor gave Louis a sweet smile and nodded once. "Gladly," She walked back to the couch and grab her purse, she gave Alana a kiss on her forehead, making the little girl whine. "Mummy, don't go." and that broke Harry's heart. Alana was too young to see her parents going separate ways. probably one of the reason why Alana didn't like Louis that much.

"Daddy, i don't want her to go." And tears streamed down her face. Louis made his way to Alana, picking her up. Eleanor walked out the door without any goodbyes and passed by Harry without a word or a glance. Harry ignored her rude self and walk over to Alana and Louis. Louis told Rhi to lock the door and she can rest, said Louis will put Alana to bed himself. 

Harry put on a smile when Alana looked over at him. "Hey Alana," Harry greeted her, making her wipe her own tears and opened her arms for Harry, Louis handed his baby to Harry and watched as she buried her face on Harry's neck. Alana was so fond when it comes to Harry and that made Louis glad, at least she wasn't too occupied hating on her father when Harry's here. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Louis sighed.

Harry didn't say anything just gave him a sweet smile as Louis gesture him to sit on the sofa next to him, Alana lays herself on Harry's chest slowly falling asleep with tears stained on her red cheeks. "So when did i became your boyfriend?" Harry asked, looking over to Louis with a smirk. Louis bit his bottom lip, nervously and looked over at Harry then down at Alana who fell asleep on Harry's chest. "uh, let me take her upstairs." Louis opened his arm and scooped Alana out of Harry's gripped. Harry frowns because he didn't got an answer but he will make sure Louis answers him later. When Louis comes back downstairs, Harry was on his phone replying to a text Niall and Zayn sent hours ago, they told him how hungry they are. not that Harry cared that much, they can buy their own food. 

"You want something to drink?" Louis asked as Harry put his phone in his pocket and stood up from the very comfortable sofa. "No, thanks. but you never answered my question." 

Louis chuckled, walking back to the sofa. "Sorry, i just blurted it out." Harry was hoping he would say something like  _do you want to be my boyfriend , harry?_   but that will do for now. "She's really pretty," Harry admitted making Louis laughed as they both sat back on the sofa. "She's not as pretty as you," 

And oh, oh. 

Harry didn't know what to say then, he just blushed like he always do. he grins to himself and started playing with his finger. "I should go," Harry finally looked up. "my sister is coming tomorrow." 

"Alright, let me drive you back." Louis stood up just when Harry did. 

"You don't have to," 

"I brought you here, didn't I?" Louis smiled and Harry shook his head, no. "i told my friend to pick me up," He did, he asked Zayn if he could pick him up, he didn't want to bother Louis anymore. "He was a few blocks away so i asked him if he could pick me up," 

Louis was silent because what if Harry was lying to him, he couldn't leave Harry to walk home alone. 

Suddenly there was a buzz by the door, Louis made his way to opened it to see a man standing there. "Mr. Tomlinson, someone named Zayn was looking for a Harry Styles." Louis chuckled and turned to Harry. "Guess that's your ride," The man walked away as Harry made his way to the door. "Thank you for tonight," Harry smiled, shyly. "I've had such a great time."  

"And so did I," Louis smiled, Harry didn't even realize Louis was getting closer to him until he felt Louis' hand on his hips, he watched Louis lean closer, closing his eyes and he realized he probably should closed his as well. so he did. and that's when he felt Louis' lips against his own. 

 


	4. September 4th

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of his ringtone, his phone was on his bed next to his pillow. he spent the whole night texting Louis,they were basically just flirting and kept asking why they weren't asleep yet. 

The kiss was sweet, it was one of the greatest thing harry had experience, Harry didn't think they were officially together just because of a kiss though, he isn't going to get his hopes up. besides his probably still not over his ex wife. "Hello," He picked up, didn't bothered to look at the caller id, he thought it would be Gemma. 

 _"Hi, did i wake you?"_ he heard Louis' voice on the other line, his eyes shot wide open as he cleared his throat making sure he doesn't sound horrible. 

"Uh, yeah but its fine." He smiled to himself hearing Louis chuckled. 

_"thought you need a wake up call since i keep you up last night."_

"I always sleep late, anyways." Harry told him, honestly. he couldn't believe he woke up to a phone call from Louis and he couldn't believe  Louis actually called him this early just to make sure he wakes up early. "why are you already up, its barely eight." Harry asked, taking a glance at his clock that was on the wall above his door.  _"got an early meeting."_

Harry wasn't sure what he was going to say next, he didn't want Louis to hang up though. but thankfully Louis broke the awkward silent.  _"can i come over later? maybe meet up with your sister and your flatmates."_ Harry knew talking so much about his mates and sister will make Louis wanted to meet them. And Harry also knew he couldn't say no, not to Louis. "Um, sure. i live on the fourth floor. room 53."

 _"I'll be there around 3, yeah?"_ Louis confirmed himself.  _"I'll see you later, love."_  Louis hung up and Harry's whole face turned to the color of tomato. he just called him with a sweet endearment. that warms harry's heart. 

 

\--

 

Gemma arrived at around 2, Luckily Niall wasn't there since he decided to have lunch at a near diner across their building. Gemma brought food for the three boys but Niall's wasn't touched. they're sure Niall is going to want it when he gets home especially with the fact that it was from Gemma. 

"I'm home!" Niall announced, walking in their shared flat. "That place is great, we should go- Gemma, hi." 

Gemma rolled her eyes, she was annoyed with his existence but Niall said to Harry all the time that he was madly in love with Gemma even though they barely see each other. but Niall did found Gemma's facebook and instagram. not that it mattered though, who even used facebook anymore? and Gemma choose work over instagram anyday. so she wasn't very updated but Niall always told Harry that she has pretty instagram picture that he could masturbate to. that thought made Harry cringe. 

"Hi, the last time i saw you; your hair was green." Niall told her as he sat down on a one person sofa next to the sofa Gemma was sitting. 

Gemma  was now annoyed and confused, she furrowed her brows at Niall. "I never had green hair."

"i was also stoned that time," Niall said, honestly making Gemma nodded with wide eyes. the last time they saw each other not just that Niall was stoned but he was also clingy to Gemma. at least now she knows why Niall was clinging to her side at Harry's birthday party, last February. "Are you stoned now?" Gemma asked just to be sure. 

Niall shook his head no and held up two of his fingers making a peace sign showing that he's swearing. "School is starting, anyways." 

"Okay," Gemma turned her attention to Zayn who was holding his laughter looking at Gemma and Niall. 

Harry was sat next to Gemma, making sure Niall won't do anything. He knows Niall wouldn't try to touch her but he couldn't be careless of his own sister. Niall wasn't a bad guy both Harry and Gemma knew that. they just see Niall's crush as a school girl crushing on their teachers. 

"So, how is work?" Niall asked breaking the silent in the room. Harry's kind of thankful Niall is here, Zayn isn't going to ask no shit to Gemma and Gemma will be asking shits to Harry if Niall wasn't here to distract her. "Bet you've been so busy you can't even answer my texts, yeah?" 

"I gave you my number for emergencies; Harry related emergencies." Gemma sighed. "And i'm pretty sure 'i just woke up and thought of you' isn't an emergency." 

at this point, Zayn was laughing. he couldn't believe that Niall was the type of guy who would text a girl that in an early morning. Harry wanted to laugh as well but he wouldn't dare, he knows Gemma would be upset if he did. and maybe Niall would be offended. Niall just blushed to himself before getting up and asked if there were any food. he was embarrassed anyone can tell, but no one is going to brought it up. 

Niall sat on their dinner table and ate the Chinese food Gemma bought them. and once again the room went silent until there was a knock at the door. Harry shoot up from the sofa knowing who knocked, he ran to the door and opened it revealing the blue eyed man. as always, he looked expensive. his hair was pushed back, not in a messy way, but his sleeves was again rolled up to his elbows. he was carrying a jacket that Harry assumed he took off on the way up to their flat. 

"Hello Harry Styles," Louis smirked, Harry knew he learnt his last name when the man from yesterday said that Zayn came to pick him up. so he just giggled, yes...Harry giggled. and think of the best thing to say. "Hi Mr. Tomlinson," 

Harry knew probably all of his staff called him that since that's what his driver called him when they met, and Rhi always address him as Mr. Tomlinson, and now the man from yesterday, who now Harry thought is his security guard. like a house that big probably has 50 security guards, circling  his whole mansion. 

Louis laughed at Harry's choice of words and pulled him by the waist their forehead resting against each other, lips brushing. Harry thought he wouldn't want a kiss right now. not here at least. "Who's this Harry?" thankfully both boys pulled away when Harry heard Gemma's voice. He turned to see Gemma still on the sofa but her body shifted so she can eye his brother and this stranger. Zayn was also looking at them, he was smirking. Harry knew that Zayn know that this was the guy who owned the mansion he picked up Harry from yesterday. Niall was standing by the kitchen door, with a box of Chinese food on hand. 

Harry was  _mentally disturb_ by the three people in his flat who was starring at Louis, curiously. 

"Harry's boyfriend," Zayn spoke up and everyone's attention was now on Zayn, including Louis' 

"Shut up, he's not-" Harry trailed off when he's not sure if Louis thinks they're together or not. cause just earlier, he was hoping he'd shared a kiss with Harry, again. 

Harry just let him in, taking his jacket and place it at the coat rack. He watched as Louis casually walked towards the sofa, like he knew everyone in the room for years now. Harry quickly rushed to his side and told him to sit at Niall's chair earlier. He sat next to Gemma again but now Gemma is closer to Louis. she eyed him from the bottom to the top, then back to the bottom. "You never told me you're dating," Gemma started still eyeing Louis. 

"You must be his sister...?" Louis guessed. "I'm Louis," Louis held out his hand for Gemma to shake. it took Gemma awhile until they exchange handshakes. "Gemma," She told him, giving him a small smile. "I don't know you and Harry are dating." 

Louis smiled and shook his head. "We're not-" He trailed off, looking over to Harry. even Louis wasn't sure if they're together or not. Zayn was again the one who break the silence again. "but you two were kissing yest- nevermind." 

"look none of this is any of your business, Okay?" Harry rolled his eyes. Niall didn't took long before he showed up from the kitchen and sat on the arm chair next to Gemma, he was also nosy about Louis. "So, Louis...how old are you exactly?"

Harry was about to protest his question but Louis asked him back. "Do I know you?" 

"Oh, how rude of me." Niall chuckled. "I'm Harry's brother in law." 

"You what?!" Gemma raised her voice as Niall turned to face her with a smirk. he looks back at Louis. "And best mate, now tell me." "Niall-" Harry protested but Zayn shushed him. he swore they are all annoying and he made sure the next time he see Louis none of them are going to disturb him. "I'm 26." 

"You what?!" Gemma repeated but this time he was talking to Louis. even Gemma was younger than him and she isn't going to allow this but she knows Harry can do whatever he wants now. but its worth a shot. "Do you know how old Harry is?" Gemma asked, Louis shook his head no, Harry thought Louis felt so attacked right now. "He's only 18 ! he is still a kid!" 

"Gemma, can you please shut up?" Harry finally speak up. "It doesn't matter how old i am or he is, none of this mattered." Harry groaned, he was so annoyed with everyone in the room, except Louis since he hasn't done anything. he was also the victim of Gemma, Niall and Zayn. 

"Alright, i'm sorry!" Gemma looked at Harry. "I'm sorry, you're right none of this is my concern." 

He looked over to Louis who gave him a warm smile, Harry calmed down and let the boys and Gemma had a chat. he can't keep Louis away from them, that's for sure. 

it was around five when Zayn left and said he had a dinner date with Perrie. Gemma thought it was getting late when the clock hit seven, Niall volunteered to drive her home since she came her by a bus and Niall thought it isn't safe to let Gemma get back by herself. Gemma doesn't have a say since Harry agreed with Niall, he was sure Gemma will be safe with Niall instead of taking another transportation. 

So now Harry was left alone in his flat with Louis. they were seated next to each other on the sofa with the television on with no sound. they weren't talking, they were staring at the muted telly until Louis broke the silence. "Your flat is pretty clean and taken care of for three boys." 

Harry smiled and turned to look at him. "I don't like it when its messy,"

Louis is now looking at him as well, "When i was in UNI everything was so unorganized. i shared a room with another guy at the dorm. he's now a doctor, was going to ask Gemma if she knows him." Gemma was a nurse so he thought maybe they knew each other. he never asked Gemma though, he didn't remember to asked Gemma since the whole time Gemma was the one asking him questions. 

"Are you still good friends with him?" Harry asked as the older of the two nodded. 

"I'm seeing him tomorrow," 

"Can i come with?" Harry asked, he didn't even think about his question. he just wanted to meet Louis' friends since Louis met his. 

Louis didn't answered that, instead he change the subject. "So where's your room?" 

Harry smiled at the question. his room was the cleanest out of the three room, not to mention how much he want Louis to be on his bed right now. with him. lips attached to each other. hands roaming each others bodies. 

He stood up making Louis stood up as well. "You want a tour?" 

Louis smiled and followed as Harry opened a door and walked in, Louis walked in as well, Harry closed the door. he wasn't sure why he closed it, but he needs his privacy with Louis even though no one's was outside anyways. 

"Do you mind?" Louis asked, eyeing Harry's bed who was perfectly made. Harry noticed how tired Louis was so he nodded as Louis took a deep breath before laying himself on Harry's bed. Harry was now standing awkwardly, he wanted to join Louis on his bed but he's not sure if Louis would like that. he could sit at his desk chair but he's going to look so stupid if he did. 

"I don't bite, Harry." Louis patted the small spot next to him on Harry's single bed. "unless you want me to," Louis teased as Harry blushed and lie himself on his own bed, facing Louis. he didn't expect Louis to roll over on top of him, pining him against the bed and pressing his lips against Harry's. Harry's hand came up to wrapped itself around Louis' neck pulling him closer. 

Louis lips left his, and wandered to his neck sucking a few spots until he found that one spot that made Harry moaned in pleasure. his eyes shot wide opened when he felt Louis' bulge against his growing one. Louis was grinding down on Harry, their growing bulge was separated by a few layers of cloths which made Harry groaned in frustration. he look up to see Louis panting, looking down at Harry with the biggest smirk. he was still grinding on him.

"You like this, don't you, baby?" Louis asked making Harry's dick twitch at the endearment. Harry can't even find his words he just groaned and nodded at the same time. they were interrupted by the vibrate of Louis' phone in his pocket. "Shit," Louis cussed as he rolled over to lay next to Harry and answered his phone. 

"Yeah?....i'm on my way home, i'll be there in a few....okay....bye." Harry watched as Louis sat up and slipped his phone back in his pocket. 

Louis looked at Harry who was starring back at him, with lustful eyes. "I have to go, love. i'm sorry." He kissed Harry's forehead and got up from the single bed. Harry sighed and look down at his throbbing member and look at Louis' also hard wood. 

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. 

"Home, Alana's waiting." 

"Can i come over tomorrow?" Tomorrow was saturday so Harry thought maybe he won't be busy. 

Louis nodded, and leaned down to Harry who was sitting on his bed. "I'll send someone to pick you up," Louis made sure, giving him another kiss on his lips. Harry thought it would last long but Louis pulled away. "I'll see you, tomorrow." 

He left Harry alone in the room as Harry sighed and went to his bathroom to get rid of his now  hard member. 

 


	5. September 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short but i explained alot

Louis always been the type of person who wakes up early since he has work all week and visit Liam every saturday, and he probably have alot of events on an early sunday so yes, he has to wake up early everyday. 

he had just finished getting ready for his appointment with his doctor slash best friend, Liam. he gave a kiss on Alana's forehead and promised her they can go somewhere this noon, and after that he was on his way to the hospital. 

it wasn't a long ride but he got bored and decided to give Harry a wake up call. 

"hello?" he heard Harry cleared his throat on the other line.

"hello, Harry." Louis spoke, softly. "i'm sending Andrew to your flat after lunch time, yeah? still up to meet me, right?" 

"of course," he said. "um, Lou?" 

"yes, love?" 

"what exactly is the time i think my clock stopped working." 

Louis smiled and look at his watch on his left wrist. "10:25 AM," 

it wasnt long when they finally arrived so Louis had to hung up. he went straight to Liam's office, making sure he doesnt bump to Gemma. 

he knocked before letting himself in and saw as liam look up to him, smiling. 

"Tommo!" Liam stood up from his desk chair. "how's everything?" 

Louis sat on the single bed and shrugs. "Alana still doesnt like me." 

"I'm Sorry," Liam put on his stethoscope as Louis unbutton his shirt and Liam placed it on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. 

Louis decided to break the awkward silent. "I've met someone," 

Liam look up at him, smiling. "yeah?"

Louis nodded as he buttoned back his shirt. "he's in uni, Al likes him alot." 

"We should go on a double date, sometimes." Liam offered. 

they have been friends for a long time it doesnt matter who Louis is with, Liam just hoped he's happy. 

"Anyways, you're fine. Everythings's good." Liam told him when he finishes running over some tests. "You're taking your meds?" 

Louis nodded. "Of course"

"okay, listen if you're planning on uh..." Liam trailed off. "Having sex with him uh dont do it rough it may affect your-" 

"Okay. I get it." Louis sighed. "Don't worry that's not happening anytime soon." 

"Alright then. All good." liam confirmed.

 

\--

 

When he arrived Harry was already there with Alana. She looks  happy with him and that make Louis smiled.

"Hi there," Louis walk over to the two.

Harry smiled as he watched Louis sat next to them and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. "Al, go get ready will you?" 

Alana sigh and walk up to her room with Rhi. 

"Did you had lunch?" Louis asked he placed his hand on Harry's thigh. Harry nodded and bit his bottom lip. Looking nervous.

"What's wrong?" 

"I was just wondering if we are..." He looked down to his fingers "together like you know....boyfriends." 

Louis chuckles and grab Harry by the chin making him look up to Louis. Green eyes met blue and it locked with each others for a while.

"Do you want to be together?"

Harry nodded, his cheeks turns red. 

"Ye-yes." 

"Then let's give us a try, Kay?" 

Harry nodded again and they stare at each other for a while until Louis pull him in for a long kiss until Alana walks over ruining their moment and she was forcing Louis to go now. 

 

They were just going to the park with Harry but she seemed excited. 

Of course she was, Harry was coming with them. Louis doesn't dare get his hopes up. He knows Alana still upset over the divorce and he can't do anything about it. 

 

Once they got to the park. Alana was ignoring him the whole time and pay more attention to Harry or the little boat she was controlling with a remote.

Harry told them he was getting ice cream for them, leaving Louis alone on the bench until Alana came up and sat herself next to him. 

"Daddy are you and Harry together like mommy and max?" 

Louis chuckles and nodded. "Yeah, you like Harry, don't you?

Alana nodded. "I do. But why can't you be with Mommy instead?" 


	6. September 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the slow update uM

Harry knew better than to stay at Louis' house, on his bed with him right after the day out with Alana, but Harry also knew better than coming home at one in the morning. 

 

not that he was scared, but Niall was out partying and Zayn was asleep. he couldn't ask Louis' driver because Harry knew he would be asleep. 

 

However, tomorrow is the first day of his third semester and he thought Louis could lift the stress off of him, and he was right. 

 

They got home at 6 PM last night and Alana ended up taking Harry to her room with Rhi and make them play with her till bedtime. 

 

Then Louis had him for the rest of the night. he told Harry how Eleanor cheated, His family who lives in Doncaster, His Job and Harry told him most things about himself as well. Harry did thought his life was so boring compared to Louis'. 

 

Then they made out for a good twenty minutes, it gets a little too tense that Louis pulled Harry away when Harry started to unbutton the first button on Louis' shirt. then they realized it was late. Harry didn't care he usually sleep past two but he was tired and he can tell how tired Louis was so he ended up falling asleep on his bed with him.

 

 

Louis woke up with a huge smile when he saw Harry was still lying next to him, sleeping soundly. 

 

Louis turned to his night stand to see the time on his digital clock that was placed on his small night stand next to the big bed.

 

8:30 AM 

 

Well, he was surely up early for a Sunday. he got up from the bed, slowly and trying not to make too much sound since Harry was still in deep slumber.

 

He walked in the attached bathroom and brush his teeth and washed his face before making his way downstairs. his cooks were cooking, his maids was cleaning then there's Alana who was awake.

 

Louis sat next to her on the large sofa, she was watching Sofia The First on Disney Junior. when she looked up to see Louis she immediately scoot away. 

 

"Good morning," Louis sighed and she, as usual, ignored him. 

Yesterday she was completely fine, Louis didn't know what he has done wrong yesterday nor today. 

 

"Alana, breakfast is ready." Louis heard Rhi's voice from the kitchen.

 

Alana quickly left the room and seated herself on the breakfast table. So, her father joined. 

 

When Rhi came to set Alana's plate, she looked up to Louis and gave him a smile before returning to the kitchen mumbling something to the cook that Mr. Tomlinson wants his breakfast. 

 

It only took two minutes until Rhi came back with his plate. 

 

Louis said a quick thank and watch as she walked upstairs to Alana's room to prepare her bath. 

 

"Daddy, when can i quit ballet?" Alana asked, out of the blue. Louis then remembered she has ballet practice today. Louis looked up to her and shakes his head, no. 

 

"You know your Mother wouldn't like that," Louis explained. "besides, i don't want you to stay home all day everyday." 

 

Alana still had a year before she starts kindergarten. And her preschool was only three hours long which was from nine to twelve. Louis doesn't want her to hung around the house for the rest of the day. 

 

"Can i play footie instead?" Alana sighed. 

 

That's what she always said and wanted, but Eleanor thought its too dangerous for such a young age and Louis agreed. Louis want her to practice footie though, maybe then she likes him more since they share something in common but yes, it was too dangerous. 

 

"Honey, we talked about this." Louis reached over for her hand. "Not until you're in the first grade." 

 

"But you won't be with me by then." Alana frowned and that made Louis' heart dropped to his stomach. 

 

Alana knew her Father wasn't fine due to her visiting him in the hospital a couple of times. but no one ever dared to tell her that he might leave her forever. 

 

"What? who told you that?" 

 

"Mommy did," Alana announced. "I asked her when Uncle Liam came over."

 

The last time Liam came over was three months ago. He was still with that ignorant bitch by then. And he was sure she already cheated when she told Alana this. 

 

"Well, don't listen to her." Louis started picking on his food. 

 

"Then you shouldn't listen to her either!" Alana protested. "And pull me out of ballet!" 

 

She got a point. 

 

So he nodded, "Fine, I'll sign you up for football later." 

 

Alana smiled and finally started eating. he heard footsteps on the stares and before he knows it Harry appeared in the dining room. 

 

"Good morning," Louis smiled as he walked over to him. "Do i get a morning kiss?" 

 

"no, morning breath." Harry explained as he sat across from Alana. "Morning Lana," 

 

Alana smiled and giggled at the nickname. "Morning Harry," 

 

It wasn't long before the cook put a plate  of bacon and egg in front of Harry. 

 

Harry said thank you a million times until the cook leaves the room.

 

"I'm gonna go sign Alana for footie later, do you want to come with?" 

 

"I have to get ready for UNI," Harry explained but Alana cuts him off. "Please?" she begged. Louis knew he wouldn't want to be left alone with her father. 

 

"Please?" Louis repeated Alana making Harry smiled and blushed. he always blush. 

 

"Fine," 

 

 ---

 

It didn't took long to sign her up and tell her ballet teacher that she quits.

 

But Louis didn't want Harry to leave and so does Alana. So, he told him to come shopping with them and have dinner and promise he will drive him home right after.

 

Harry felt super uncomfortable when Louis shoved clothes to him in stores and tell him to try them on. 

 

Louis ended up buying Harry three pairs of plaid shirt, two jeans, a winter coat and a pair of boots. Harry felt so uncomfortable getting all this from Louis but Louis insists on buying him "new clothes for the semester" 

 

After dinner, he dropped Harry in front of his building. 

 

"What time do you get off campus tomorrow?" Louis asked as Harry took off his seatbelt. 

 

"Three, i think."  

 

"I'll pick you up for dinner?"

 

"I can't, i have work from five to nine." 

 

"You have a job?" Louis literally holds in his laughter and he doesn't even know why the thought of Harry having a job is funny.

 

"Yeah, they didn't know I've been back in London since last week so they said I will start again at the begining of semester three."  

 

 Louis nodded and turned to face to back seat and grab the things he bought for Harry, Harry almost refuse again but Louis gave him a kiss before he could refuse. 

 

"Daddy, yuck." Alana protested from the back seat, making them pulled away. Harry giggled as Louis smiled at him. 

"Where do you work exactly?"

 

"At a small bakery near campus," He told Louis before saying their goodbyes and left the car. 

 

He was blushing all the way up to his room, that when he entered he didn't notice Zayn and Niall was starring. 

 

"Where were you? i was going to call the police." Zayn joked making Harry snapped back in reality. 

 

Instead of answering, he just smiled foolishly before sitting between the two boys. 

 

He threw his shopping bags on the floor making both boys look down to it. 

 

"You went shopping?" Niall laughed as he pulled out one of the plaid shirt. 

 

Zayn asked widen when he saw the shirt. "Harry, do you know how much that shirt cost?" 

 

Harry shrugged. "Do you?"

 

"Not exactly but it cost more than our rent."

 

Niall and Harry gasp, their attention was now on Zayn. 

 

"Where the fuck did you get so much money?!" Niall shout right on Harry's ear, not on purpose though. "Which bank did you rob?!"

 

Harry threw his hands up in defense. "Louis bought them for me how the hell should i know?!" 

 

"Shit, are you serious?" Zayn laughed as he opened the shoebox with Harry's new pair of boots."You told us you two aren't together."

 

"Wait, are you like his sugar baby or something?" Niall blurted. "Cause i'mcool if you are."  

 

"Shut the fuck up, i'm not his sugar baby!" Harry groaned in annoyance. "We're officially okay, we are now official." 

 

"I'm very happy for you, mate." Zayn smiled at him. "

Just remember UNI starts tomorrow so don't get to caught up in your little fairytale." 

 


	7. September 7th

UNI went quite good in Harry's opinion. he barely had any classes and all of them are great, most of them are just his new professor introducing themselves, he had lunch with Zayn and Niall as usual and once school was finished he was on his way to the bakery he works at. it was a great day at work as well with all the "welcome back harry" sign in the kitchen that the other staff has put on for him.

  
When it was finally closing time, he was helping Melissa on the counter while two other co workers was cleaning the kitchen. he heard a ding by the door and heard Melissa's voice saying that they were closed but as soon as he heard the man's voice he looked up to see the recent man he has been around with. Louis was still on his suit, looking expensive as usual, slightly messy. _only slightly_.  
  
"Oh no, i came here for something sweeter than sweets." He said, eyeing Harry making him giggled.  
  
"Lou, go ! i'll be right out."  
  
Louis frowned but left to wait outside knowing Harry was still working.  
  
"Since when do you got a boyfriend?" Melissa started making Harry's cheeks turned bright red. "An expensive one, i might add."  
  
"Shut up," Harry said while wiping the counter. "but yes he is expensive."  
  
"Oh my God!" Melissa laughed. "You got a sugar daddy and you're still working here?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Harry rolled his eyes, because, no. Louis is not his sugar daddy, he was far from that. he is his boyfriend and it will be weird as fuck if Harry address him _daddy_ when Alana exists. he feels like he may be in the same level as Alana, which he's so not. Alana is his kid and Harry is his boyfriend, they can't call him the same thing and also Louis doesn't buy him pretty things and make him wore them and make him quit his job as a baker, so, no. Harry will not accept it when someone called him a sugar baby.  
  


Once he finished closing, he went outside all ready to go home when he spot Louis SUV still parked and Louis was on his phone. he smiled and let himself in the passenger seat. Just when he walks in Louis hung up and slipped his phone in his pocket. 

 

"To my place, yeah?" Louis said, starting to drive. "I'll drive you to UNI tomorrow, i promise." 

"Alright," 

 

the car ride was silent except for the songs on the radio and the two boys singing along to songs they actually like or know, Louis had a cute lovely voice, Harry admits. when they arrived, Louis looked over to the not so familiar car parked next to them, he sighed before getting out of the car with Harry following behind. Louis storms in and walks over to the huge living room to found Alana, Rhi and...Eleanor. 

"Okay, i'm home. get out." Louis started making the three girls to look up to him. 

"There's nothing to hurry abo-" 

"I said get out, now." Louis demanded as Harry walks in closer making Eleanor's attention turned to the curly haired boy. 

Eleanor stood up from the sofa and raised one of her eyebrow. "Aw, look who's here." she picked up her purse and gave Alana a kiss on the forehead making Alana frowned. 

She looks up to Eleanor with teary blue eyes. "Mommy, don't go." 

"I'll see you soon, honey." Eleanor gave her a sweet smile. "Goodnight," 

She walks away from the living room without giving Harry nor Louis a second glance. 

"Daddy, tell her not to leave." Alana looked up to her father, tears rolling down her cheeks. Louis bent down so he was the same height as her. 

"Sweetheart, you know she can't stay." Louis said, softly. "And its bedtime, let me take you upsta-" 

"No!" Alana screamed, backing away from her father. "Go away! i hate you."

Harry felt so awkward to be around this chaos right now but he can't leave as he watched Alana ran upstairs with Rhi following but Alana was a fast runner. but now Harry was left alone with his boyfriend slash the father of the daughter who just said she hates him. awkward. 

He watched Louis took a deep breath before collapsing on the sofa trying to breathe properly. "A-are you okay?" Harry said, walking over to him and sat next to him watching Louis regain his breath. "Do you need water? i can get you water." 

"I'm fine," Louis made sure. "Shit, i'm sorry you had to hear that."

Harry didn't know what to said so he just stay quite for a few minutes until Louis excused himself to talk to his daughter. 

 

Once Louis entered her room, he saw her lying on her stomach, faced buried on her pillow with Rhi trying to comfort her. 

 

"You can go," He told Rhi who nodded and left the room leaving the father with his crying daughter.   
  


"Al?" Louis started sweetly. "Hey, i'm sorry." 

 

"Go away," Alana mumbled, sniffing. 

 

"Honey, i'm sorry you know we can't stay together." Louis sighs. "You'll be with her soon, you know i'm not..." he trailed off finding the right words to tell her daughter. "staying for long." 

 

Alana finally turned her body. facing her father. her face was red and she was still sniffing. "What?" 

 

"Mommy and I made a promise that you'll be with me till i'm leaving for heaven," Louis gave her a small smile watching as she sat up and scoot to Louis, laying her head on his lap. "But then i won't see you again," Alana looked up to her father. 

Louis sigh, rubbing her brunette hair. "but baby, don't worry i won't leave you till you become a mommy yourself"

"Really?" Alana sat up and make her way to sat on his lap, hugging him close. "I love you, daddy, i don't hate you, i'm sorry." 

Louis smiled, pulling her close to him. "I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. 

 

He stayed there until she fell asleep then walk out of her room to find Harry walking up the stairs. 

 

"Hey there." Louis smiled as Harry looks up to him and walks faster up the stairs. 

 

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis nodded and walks in to his room with Harry, closing the door behind him and grab Harry closer to him, giving him a sloppy quick kiss. "I missed you," Louis started. 

 

And he knows they were together yesterday and practically didn't stop texting all day while Harry was in class and Louis was in millions of meetings. but there's something about Harry that made Louis misses him everytime Harry's not with him. 

 

"Babe," Louis pushed Harry against the wall giving him kisses all over his place and neck. "do you think you can give me a quick blow?" 

 

"What?" Harry moaned but nodded, not expecting an answer for his question. "Yeah, yeah i could do that."

 

Harry kneel down in front of him, trying to undo his trouser, struggling with the belt. Louis helped him though, he was already semi hard just from kissing Harry. sure this was a rushed but their relationship was already a rushed so why not asking for a blowie after a quick make out session. once his cock springs out of his pants, Harry took awhile to admire his boyfriend cock. all that he could think of is  _even his dick looks expensive._

 

"So big," Harry moaned, licking the base of his cock. "No teasing, let me fuck your mouth, baby." 

 

Harry mewled at Louis' words. he wants Louis to fuck his mouth so bad, so without any more teasing he slips Louis' member into his mouth, taking as much of his thick member into his mouth. 

 

"Shit," Louis groaned, wrapping his hands on Harry's curls, pushing more of him before thrusting himself wanting to wreck his mouth. "Shit, you're good." 

 

And yes, of course he is good. blowjob is his expertise, he loves dick in his mouth, he's a slut for it, he admits it, and even better when its Louis'. Louis came inside of his mouth making him swallow every last drop of his come before pulling out and put on a new pair of sweatpants and took off his suit and changing to a pair of white t-shirt, he let Harry pick anything he wants from his walk in closet before laying down next to him, and drift of to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long update my phone broke down and my cousin made me stayed at her house lol AND SORRY FOR THE SUCKISH BLOWJOB SCENE I SUCK AT BLOW JOBS (no pun intended)


	8. September 8th

It was another boring day in uni, it has only been the second day but Harry was growing so fucking tired of endless classes and classmates that are way smarter than him. 

during lunch, he was walking towards the lunch room with Niall, promised Zayn they will meet him in the lunch room. 

"Where were you last night?" Niall asked. "with your sugar daddy?!" 

Harry punched Niall's arm, lightly of course. "He's not my sugar daddy quit calling him that," Harry chuckled. "And yes I was with him, stay the night there." 

The conversation ends shortly when they entered the lunch room, Harry, who bought his lunch at the small cafe, this morning went straight to where Zayn was sitting with Perrie while Niall looked around to find anything good for lunch. 

"Harry, finally!" Perrie grinned. "We were just discussing Niall's birthday. my roommates' step dad owns a club nearby and she said she will ask her step dad if we can borrow it for the night." 

"Are there gonna be any male strippers there?" Harry smirked as Perrie rolled her eyes. "But nope, we can't afford to rent a club for the night." 

Zayn finally speaks up after having his attention on his cheese burger that smells so delicious, Harry wished he didn't bought that stupid sandwich he's eating right now. 

"I told you we can just use the flat, I will clean everything up. promise." Zayn swore. 

"How many days till Niall's birthday anyways?" Harry asked and both Perrie and Zayn was going to reply when they were cut off by Niall appearing out of nowhere, sitting himself next to Harry. "What about my birthday? speaking of which, it's in 5 days. I'm getting so old." 

"I know," Zayn joked. "I can see a few grey hairs from here." 

"Shut the fuck up," Niall groaned, snatching fries from Zayn's plate.

They continue their conversation, talking about how delicious the cheese burger Zayn is having or Perrie's new nose ring that she got yesterday. Harry didn't even notice that earlier. 

Somewhere in the middle of the conversation, Harry's phone buzzed, he took out his phone from his pocket and saw a text from Louis. He can't resist but smile. 

'What time do you get home, love?' the text said and Harry replied immediately 

'4:40 :((((' 

He finished the rest of his sandwich and drank his water before finally getting a reply. 

'someone wanted to see you' 

'you?'

''me and Alana both..." 

Harry smiled reading the text. 

'come over for dinner?' Harry bit his lip as he wait for the reply. 

'I have alot of work, baby. can't come over :(' 

'Alana can :)))' 

He panicked when he sent the text. Louis must think Harry is some kind of pedophile now. 

'I mean if she misses me yanno,' he sent again before Louis got a chance to text back. 

the reply took a few minutes but then he finally replied with. 

'just asked her she said she wants to stay over at your place.' 

'Sure :)' 

'ill drop her off, yeah? if you don't mind' 

'I don't !!!' 

Louis replied with a few kissing emoji and Harry said goodbye to his mates and Perrie and said he's heading to class. 

\--- 

the three boys were watching 'White Chicks' and were laughing their asses off while watching the comedy movie. they just had dinner and decided that its movie night. 

the door knocked in the middle of the movie and Niall stood up to open the door.

Louis was standing with a huge grin. 

"Ah, Hello, Louis was it?" Niall greets and Harry quickly stood up at the name and made his way towards the door.

"Hi Harry," Louis smiled. 

"Hey," Harry pushed Niall out of the way making him murmur something as he made his way back towards the couch. 

"Hi Harry!" Alana greeted making Harry's attention to the small figure next to Louis. 

"Hey Alana, come on in." 

Harry stood out of the way as they made their way inside the share flat. 

Alana was carrying a small back pack "So can I really stay here?" She looks up to Harry with a small smile. 

"Yes, of course." Harry smiled as Alana cheered and run towards the couch and greeted herself to the two boys who stare at her with wide eyes wondering where Harry got the kid from. 

"I'm so sorry, she likes you so much." Louis whispered pulling Harry closer to himself, giving him small pecks on his cheek that turns tomato red at Louis' touch. 

Harry grinned. "I don't mind, i only have one class tomorrow." 

"Lucky," Louis squeezing Harry's hips. "I will pick her up first thing in the morning, don't worry,"

\-- 

"So, Alana," Niall started while they were having snacks in the kitchen. "who's prettier your mommy or Harry?" 

"Shut up," Harry hissed, slapping Niall's bleached haired head. 

Niall laughed as Alana glanced between Zayn and Niall, while licking the popsicle Zayn gave her earlier. 

"I like Niall better than Zayn, he's funny." Alana told Harry. 

Zayn looked up from his phone with his jaw dropped. "Alright then, but Niall doesn't have popsicles." 

"Oh right!" Alana giggled. "I like you better, Zayn." 

Niall huff and got up to get himself a can of beer. 

"But you like me best, right?" Harry smiled seating on Niall's previous seat. 

Alana nodded, her face was covered with chocolate popsicle. Harry wondered how it got on her forehead. 

"Alright then, lets clean your face and brush your teeth." Harry said, standing up again. "And get yourself ready for bed!" 

Alana whined but followed Harry to the bathroom anyways. 

After she cleaned the mess that is her face and brushed her teeth she followed Harry to his room. 

"I'll be on the couch, if you need me yeah?" Harry said, putting the blanket over Alana's small body. "do you need me to read you a bedtime story?" 

Alana smiled, her blue eyes widening and nodded quickly. "Yes, please! daddy and mommy never tells me bedtime stories anymore." 

Harry frowned at that. His parents never skipped on bedtime stories until he was nine years old. 

"Alright, what do you want to hear? Goldilocks ? Beauty and The beast?" 

Alana hummed as if she's thinking. 

"What about the story how you met daddy?" 

Harry chuckled, and he could feel his cheeks burning. Thank God, the lights were off and the small lamp wasn't so bright. 

"But you were there, remember?" 

Alana shakes her head, no, yawning. 

Harry smiled at her. "it was at the grocery store. a week ago." 

"Oh right!" Alana remembered. "You're wearing the same shirt you did last week!" 

Harry looked down to his white t-shirt. he had three pairs of these and he was sure this one has a few holes on it so it was definitely not the one he wore to the store. 

but he wasn't going to tell Alana that. 

"That's right, I was wearing this shirt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 37 yEARS AND THIS CHAPTER IS UGLY BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER OK


End file.
